Dawn of the Fantasy
by Randalor
Summary: Garland's descent from the path of good to the path of darkness...


Garland stood, staring out the window over the town and across the sea. He didn't notice anyone approaching until he heard a voice call to him. He spun, and, as he recognized the figure, lowered himself to one knee.  
"My liege," he said, lowered before the figure that had approached.  
"Garland," The king said, a slight smile coming to his face, "We've known each other far too long for you to be using such formalities. You know I don't like the titles people place on me." The king walked to the window and stared up as Garland rose.  
"Every day the world grows weaker. I hope the legends were true and the warriors of light appear to save this world." The king sighed heavily.  
"Light warriors? What could they do?" Garland snapped. "The world as we know it is a good as dead. Even if these 'Legendary Heroes' appeared tomorrow, they wouldn't stand a chance against the four fiends. We fought them once before, and they decimated our forces. What could four people do to such powerful forces? I tell you it's hopeless."  
The king sighed again. The argument always came back to this point. Inside he agreed with Garland. What could four heroes hope to accomplish against the four fiends, let alone all the other monsters that have begun to appear more and more.  
"Garland, I have a request to make of you. There have been rumors of monsters appearing in the old temple to the north, and I want you to take five of your best cadets to investigate. If there are monsters, wipe them out. If not... well, better safe then sorry."  
"Yes, my liege."  
"And Garland, if you call me 'My Liege' once more, you'll be peeling potatoes for a year."  
"Yes, my liege." Garland said, smiling.  
  
A day later, Garland stood, looking at the ancient temple. Behind him, he heard the soft murmur of the young cadets. He could sympathize with them. The temple, even in its poor shape, was an impressive building. Several areas had given way many years ago, and the impression only made it seem even more foreboding. He took a long drink of water from the waterskin slung around his neck, looked back, signaled for them to take a break and sat down. He smiled as he heard the murmuring grow louder, the cadets no longer worrying about getting into trouble for some rule they had been told in training. He layed back and stared up at the sky, and slowly drank from the waterskin. When it was half empty, he slowly rose and gestured for the cadets to resume formation.  
"Alright. There have been sightings of monsters up around this old temple. I'm going to assume that the rumor was started by someone who saw some wolves up here and thought it was something else, but it's better to be safe then to be sorry. If there are monsters in the temple, they'll most likely be in the central chamber, but I want you three," he said, gesturing to three of the cadets, "to do a simple check of the outer halls. If it is just wolves, then you should have no problem taking care of them. If it's worse, retreat to the central chamber. You two," And he gestured to the other two cadets, "Are with me."  
After saying this, Garland walked to the massive doors and pushed hard. The great doors opened noisily on long-rusted hinges. He took an ancient torch and, after several tries, managed to light it. He passed it back to the group of three and did the same with another torch. He watched the group of three head off down one of the two side halls, the light slowly growing smaller. He silently counted to ten, then light another torch and headed in to the central chamber. He smiled slightly as he heard the murmurs behind him as the two cadets looked around in amazement.  
"Look at those two statues. They almost look alive..." At hearing this, Garland spun around, his eyes wide.  
"What..." was all he managed to get out as one of the large statues lowered it's massive head and snapped its jaws shut on the hapless cadet. He saw the legs kick once before the dragon reared its head back and swallowed the still-kicking cadet. A few moments later, he saw the other cadet burst into flame and fall to the ground. He drew his sword and prepared for battle.  
"Wait, Dark Knight," the second "Statue" said. It looked almost human, baring the second pair of arms, and the snake-like lower half.  
"Why? So you can kill me like you killed my cadets?"  
"No, Dark Knight. We came here so we could talk to you. We were expecting you to come alone, and you surprised us when you came with two solders. We were hoping you had sent them around the outer halls, so that we might have time to talk," The snake-woman said, "We acted on instinct, and we apologize. I am Kary, the fiend of fire. This," She said, gesturing to the dragon, "Is Tiamat, the fiend of air. We came here to make a request of you. We need your aid."  
"Aid? The four Fiends who are killing the world want MY help? If it's to end your lives, I will do it gladly."  
"In part, yes. It will end our lives, and let our souls go free as well. We share a common foe now Dark Knight. We are cursed to live until the Light Warriors are dead. You are cursed to always remain in their shadow of fame. If you help us kill them, you will be viewed as a hero for stopping the four fiends, and you will have proven that you are the greatest warrior in the world."  
Garland shook his head. It was too good to be true. He could rid the world of the four fiends and get rid of the Light Warriors at once, and be viewed as the hero. He couldn't believe it, but he had to take the chance. A cold smile crossed his lips as a plan already began to develop in his mind.  
"Alright. I agree to help you destroy the Light Warriors. But you will let me do it my own way." The fiends of fire and air both nodded slowly at this. "Good. Now leave here. It would be bad if anyone else sees you two here." And saying this, Garland marched out the door and headed back to Corneria .  
Kary and Tiamat watched him leave. "Will he really do as he says?" A voice like distant thunder asked.  
"Of course. It is just as Lord Chaos remembers it, is it not? He will serve our purpose. The circle will be complete again. It always is in the end." And saying this, they both headed back to their lairs. 


End file.
